


Abby's Birthday

by clexaddiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clexa, F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaddiction/pseuds/clexaddiction
Summary: Clarke wants to take The Commander to her mother's birthday in Arkadia, but Lexa is just not having it.





	Abby's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Hannah (wlw-mess.tumblr.com), for coming up with the best prompts that inspired me into writing this story.

"I cannot promise anything, Klark. It is going to be a rather busy week for me... I am afraid I will not be able to leave Polis for your mother's birthday. But feel free to go, hodnes, by all means." 

 

"Lexa, cut the bull... - _fuck_!" Clarke's muffled voice came from the bath room, followed by the sound of something solid falling and hitting the ground.

 

 _Her hair lotion, probably_  Lexathought with a smirk on her face, as this happened every single time Clarke went in for a bath. 

 

"Everything okay?" The brunette asked, in a not-so-worried tone, as she sat cross legged on her favorite armchair, book on her lap. She received no answer, but the brunette didn't even notice as her curious green eyes continued to scan the pages of the book. Moments later, a water drop hit the surface of Lexa's book page, the Commander quickly glanced back, only to find a half-naked Clarke, drying her hair with a white towel, peeking over her shoulder trying to find out what she was reading. Lexa smiled softly, dried the water drop from the book with her sleeve and then closed it. 

 

"Military Strategies" she said matter-of-factly, standing up and carefuly returned the book to the bookshelf.  

 

Clarke laughed. 

 

"Oh really? That's one different way to name The Hobbit" Clarke said, pointing to the huge TOLKIEN written onto the book's side. 

Lexa had her best "just got caught" face on when Clarke chuckled and turned to pick some clothes from her dresser, recently moved to the Commander's chambers.  There would have another time to bring  up the fact that Lexa was secretly a huge nerd. 

 

"...Anyways, I had a nice chat with Titus this morning"

 

Lexa watched her with a surprise look, as the blonde got into her black tight pants with quite an effort. 

 

"He told me you have no important meetings this week, that the Boat Clan visit had to be postponed for the next moon and that the Nightbloods will be leaving for Hunt Week, which means no classes with Heda. Also, that you were aware of all that." Clarke faced her lifting an eyebrow, as she grabbed a beige shirt and started buttoning it up. "You were talking about a busy week..."

Lexa kept her chin up as she faced the accusations, but as seconds passed, she sighed, closing her eyes in defeat. It was simply impossible to argue with Clarke on this -or anything else, really. 

 

"I preferred when there was no communication between the two of you." Lexa stated jokily, not adding anything else, though, for Clarke's frustration. 

 

"That's not even the point, Lexa. Why are you avoiding my mom's birthday so hard?"

 

Lexa could try and deny this, but it was pointless with Clarke so she went straight to it. She sighed heavily. 

 

"Klark, your mother hates me. She's made it quite clear. And she is not the only one. I may be their Heda, but I am not welcome in Arkadia. I don't see why my presence is needed, when it is clearly not wanted." 

 

"That's not true!" Clarke quickly stated, but then toned back down. "Well, maybe just a little bit but...  _I'll_ be there, and my friends, too, they... they like you!" Clarke nodded repeatedly as if trying to convince herself of it. 

 

"They like me." Lexa said with a knowing look. 

 

Clarke nodded with an assuring smile, but then sighed noticing she wasn't being very convicing. 

 

"They're your people too, Lexa. You have to be there so they can get to know you. The _real_ you. Please, give them a chance... Like they gave you back then." This conversation had gotten way more serious than Clarke had expected, but she really wanted Lexa to go with her. She coudn't imagine going back to Arkadia, a place which held so many deep memories and twisted emotions, without her girlfriend by her side to keep her _grounded_. Besides, everything she'd told Lexa was true, The Commander had to have some kind of interaction with the Sky People if she was going to rule over them.

Lexa turned to the balcony thoughtful, studying Clarke's words carefuly. It didn't take long for The Commander to realize that one week away from Clarke would be torture, _way_ worse than having to socialize with the sky people and their spite towards her for a week. She turned back to face Clarke, uncertainty all over the sky girl's face. 

 

"You're right."

 

Clarke's expression softened and she stared at the brunette with bright hopeful eyes. 

 

"So.. you'll be coming with me?!"

 

Lexa nodded once and it was enought to put a big smile on the blonde's face. Clarke immediately leaned forward and placed a wet kiss on The Commander's plumped lips. Lexa instinctively pulled her by the waist, closing the remaining distance between them while kissing the sky girl back. They kept kissing fiercely, things begun to escalate quickly and as Lexa started unbuttoning Clarke's shirt, the blonde slowly leaned back with an expression Lexa couldn't quite read. 

 

"What is it, hodnes? Lexa asked softly, concern in her eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

 

"No babe, I just need to tell you something, before we..."

 

Lexa faced her with a puzzled look, her breathing still heavy from all the kissing. "Well what is it?"

 

Clarke forced a smile, put on her best _please, have mercy_ face, and finally spoke. "Um... I kinda knocked down the bathroom candle holder and ruined all your favorite scented candles."

 

Lexa's heart did hurt a little as she received the sad news, but the brunette was way too turned on to cope.  "...Was that it?" 

 

Clarke nodded, not knowing what was about to come next. 

 

"Okay." Lexa said, surprising the sky girl with one swift motion, easily lifting Clarke off her feet. The blonde's legs immediately snaked around Lexa's waist as The Commander made her way to their bed, kissing the blonde's neck hungrily.

 

Apparently _she's_ what was about to come next. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, this is just an introduction for something bigger, waiting for your response on whether or not should I continue this! 
> 
> You can also find me here: clexaddiction.tumblr.com


End file.
